1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit having a plurality of interfaces and an integrated circuit card having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) cards are plastic cards in the size of credit cards having an IC chip (or IC) capable of handling specific transactions. The IC chip comprises a microprocessor, card operating system, security module, memory, etc. IC cards are also called smart cards. Contact-type smart cards are IC cards that interface with a card reader via physical contacts.
International Standards Organization (ISO) 7816 has defined a number of specifications for contact-type smart cards relating to physical properties, dimensions and location of contacts, electronic signals and transmission protocols, security, etc. IC cards capable of supporting a plurality of interfaces simultaneously or independently are now desired. IC cards that are capable of deactivating one or more unused interfaces are also desired.